


Rain

by blanchtt



Series: Minific Prompts [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the plane lands, it’s three in the morning and raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Minific prompt: rain + Cophine

 

 

When the plane lands, it’s three in the morning and raining. 

As it taxis to the gate, Delphine next to her busies herself getting their things together, very much used to international flying. But Cosima pushes up the shade on the window, leaning closer - the lights of the airport are tiny pinpricks through the thick glass, made all the harder to see for the rivulets of water that streak down it furiously. 

“You ready?”

She turns away from the window, nodding. Delphine still looks immaculate despite the past several hours on the plane, one hand raking through curls even though they need no taming. Cosima takes the bag that Delphine offers her once the plane stops, and hikes the strap up onto her shoulder, standing. 

The airport is warm without being smothering, bright despite the early hour outside, all steel and glass and wood and pleasant-sounding French over the intercom, and Cosima follows Delphine who seems to know exactly where to go.

They clear customs, Delphine waiting judiciously in the longer non-EU line with her, and only have to wait for a reasonable amount of time before they see their luggage and grab if off the carousel. By the time they make it through the airport and get the keys to the rental car, it’s just after four.

They walk through the parking garage, Delphine pressing at the car keys until a mid-size Peugeot’s lights go off. They throw their things in the trunk -  _a very tiny trunk, like, how is this considered a family car?_  - and get in. It seems cramped for her, and Cosima wonders how Delphine, with her long legs, can stand it. She fiddles with her seat, reaching forward to angle the vents towards herself, and turns the heat on as Delphine turns on the ignition, presses the clutch and puts them in reverse, and pulls out of the parking space.

_(“Can I drive?”_

_“You could. But the rules are confusing.”_

_“Like?”_

_“Sometimes a road coming in from the right has priority. Sometimes, it doesn’t.”_

_“Really? Which ones? Why?”_

_“It depends, and I’m not sure. That’s just how it is.”)_

They make their way slowly out of the parking garage, stuck at the exit in a line of other cars waiting to pass the little drop-down bar and speed away towards their destinations, and Cosima can see that it is still dark outside, and likely will be for quite some time. For it to be pitch-black until eight in the morning was something Delphine had informed her was normal for winter.

They inch up closer to the exit, car by car, until they’re waiting for the bar to come up for them, and when it does they’re finally on their way.

Once they pop out of the garage and onto the streets, the rain from earlier makes itself apparent. Cosima stifles a jump at the sound and intensity of it, a sheet of water obscuring their vision momentarily, and she feels Delphine slow down as she flips on the windshield wipers. 

She slides down further into her seat, and looks towards Delphine. Delphine is not one to smile for no reason - in fact, Cosima often leans toward her when she works to kiss away a thoughtful frown, or takes her hand when they’re walking together, swinging her arm and getting Delphine to do the same to get her to stop looking quite so focused. But the hint of a smile plays on Delphine’s lips despite the length of the journey and the early hour and the rain - or perhaps because of all of it - and Cosima feels a warm sort of happiness come over her that has nothing to do with the heating.

There hasn’t been any time for vacations up until just recently, and she wonders how long it’s been since Delphine’s been back. The first stop is, of course, to visit family. But then what? Cosima looks out the window through the rain. They pass shadows of dark, unlit buildings on either side of the highway, the only thing really visible so early in the morning being the headlights of the other cars, the streelamps, the shiny surface of the rain-swept road. 

“What do you want to do first?” she asks, and the answer is immediate, and so very  _Delphine_.

“A shower, once we get to my parents’.”

Cosima tilts her head toward the window, breathes out and watches the condensation take hold on the cold pane of glass, leaving a foggy patch. “A shower, or a  _shower_?”

“Cosima,” Delphine chastises, though Cosima can hear in the tone of her voice that she’s very nearly made her laugh. “Just a shower.”

“Alright.” She reaches out, and with the tip of her index finger scrawls her initials, a plus sign, and Delphine’s initials, because if she can’t do that here and now - holy watershed, she’s in  _France_  with her  _girlfriend_  and she’s going to  _meet her parents_  - then what more appropriate time is there to do so? “And then?”

“Breakfast,” Delphine announces, and adds emphatically, “A real one.”

They’d eaten some toast out of the meal they gave them in the plane, but the rest of the breakfast hadn’t been appetizing, and actual food is beginning to sound very appealing. Cosima turns in her seat, facing forward, and looks over at Delphine. “You going to take me to some cute little cafe, woo me with coffee and croissants?”

At that, Delphine bites her bottom lip, worrying it briefly before speaking. “Not if you keep guessing all of my plans for you,” she admits, and Cosima holds her hands up.

“You know what, I think I’m just going to let you surprise me.” And as much as she’d like to know what’s in store, there is a certain excitement to letting Delphine surprise her, especially if they skip most of the overdone tourist stuff. “Forget I said anything,” Cosima announces. “Although now I’m fully expecting the second-best croissant of my life.

Delphine spares a glance at her, one that is both surprised and almost personally affronted. “Second-best?” she repeats incredulously. “And where did you have this ‘best croissant ever’?”

Cosima gives her her most winning smile, although it’s lost on Delphine as her eyes are already back on the road. “Well, let’s see,” Cosima says, holding up a hand. She holds up a finger next, thinking, and ticks off each location, speaking up even though the rain is no longer quite so loud. “Yesterday, in bed.” She leans in, teasing. “Wasn’t it, like, three times? And the day before that, in the shower, which I don’t understand why you’re  _so_  against revisiting - ”

Delphine only sighs deeply, interrupting what they both know is a list that Cosima could keep repeating for quite some time. “Isn’t calling me ‘Eskimo Pie’ enough for you?”

“Want me to start calling you ‘meathead’?” There is a long silence in which Cosima can see that Delphine is beginning to smile, despite herself.

“ _Non_. ‘Croissant’ is fine,” Delphine admits defeatedly, and Cosima pumps a fist in the air in triumph. “Just don’t say it in front of my parents.”

 

 


End file.
